Amor no correspondido
by Hanabi Inuzuka
Summary: Ella era Ino Yamanaka, la chica con una hermosa cabellera rubia, unos hipnotizantes ojos azules, un cuerpo de infarto y una carismática personalidad, lo más cercano a la perfección...y ese día había sido rechazada.


Título: Amor no correspondido

Personajes: Ino Yamanaka/Sai

Fanfic/Viñeta/Drabble/_**One-shot**_

Advertencia: -

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del gran Kishimoto-sama.

**Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto **_**Friendzone**_** del foro **_**La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**_

* * *

><p>No entendía nada de lo sucedido. Ella…ella…había sido rechazada. No podía haber pasado eso ¿O sí? Y es nunca nadie se había resistido a los "encantos" de Ino Yamanaka, es decir, mírenla, poseía una hermosa cabellera rubia, unos hipnotizantes ojos azules y un cuerpo de infarto, sin olvidar su carismática personalidad. De acuerdo, lo admitía, su personalidad no era tan carismática, solía despertarse por las mañanas con un mal genio y se ponía algo histérica cuando las cosas no salían como quería, pero ya, estaba segura de que era lo más cercano a la perfección.<p>

Y sin embargo, allí estaba ella, la orgullosa, indomable y poderosa Inoshishi Yamanaka, desconsolada, llorando como nunca en su vida. Avergonzada, frustrada, enfadada consigo misma y con el mundo. ¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto? A cierto, ya recordaba todo.

_**Flash-Back**_

_Hoy era su día. Por fin lo diría, al fin se sacaría de encima todo ese gran peso. Tendría una cita con Sai, le diría cuanto lo amaba, lo llevaría a su departamento, más precisamente a su habitación y le sacaría….no, esto último no. Mente fría Ino, mente fría._

―_Ya llegué Ino― Y hablando del rey de Roma, allí estaba la causa de sus desvelos._

―_Hola Sai-kun… ¿Cómo es-estás? ― ¡¿Estaba tartamudeando?! Definitivamente ese chico la tenía loca._

―_Bien ahora que lo preguntas―….un muy incómodo silencio se formó en el ambiente― Bueno. ¿Para qué me citaste aquí? ―_

_ ―Cierto yo… verás tengo algo muy importante que decirte…yo bueno… tú―jamás había estado tan sonrojada y nerviosa como ahora―… ¡Me gustas! ―Lo dijo, no era como lo había planeado pero ya estaba hecho, solo faltaba que él le correspondiera, la invitara a su casa, se besaran, se sacaran… ¡Mente fría Ino!_

―_Entonces así es como se siente eh…― ¿Se siente? ¿Acaso era algo bueno? ¿Eso significaba que sentía algo por ella? ― Recuerdo que una vez leí un libro sobre esto― ¡Lo sabía! Él sentía lo mismo. Por fin podría refregarle a Sakura que había conseguido un novio mucho mejor que Sasuke. ―De todas formas, lo siento mucho Ino pero mis sentimientos no son recíprocos. Sólo te veo como una muy buena compañera, una kunoichi excepcional. Realmente lo siento. ―En ese momento odió su sonrisa tan falsa, carente de sentimiento. Y así como su corazón hace tan solo unos minutos saltaba de la felicidad, ahora se encontraba quebrantado en mil pedazos que nadie más que ella estaría dispuesto a juntar. Aunque hay que admitir que no toda la culpa es de Sai, porque sí, él fue un insensible –cubito de hielo─ cuando le dijo que no la quería, por lo menos con la forma en que lo dijo, pero ella, ella había cometido el error de enamorarse del chico más "imposible", aquel que no podía sentir, que no conocía el cariño, el tacto, que nunca había tenido a alguien que lo quisiera. Su corazón pecaba por ─a pesar de todo─ seguir amando a ese ANBU y ahora debía pagar las consecuencias, por eso, con lo poco y nada que le quedaba de dignidad y orgullo, con la frente en alto como digna heredera de su clan, se limpió las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos―Sinceramente no me esperaba esta…contestación― y allí lo notó, en la mirada de Sai resaltaba un pequeño destello de culpa y lástima, lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era que el chico sintiera pena por ella, por eso prosiguió―Pero no tienes que preocuparte, estaré bien, soy fuerte y lo podré superar, lo prometo―Lo que menos quería pasó, su voz se volvió cada vez más débil, llegando a ser un simple susurro que el viento borró, sentía su cara húmeda. Acaso ¿Estaba llorando? ―Creo que es tiempo de irme, lamento haber desperdiciado tu tiempo. Adiós. ―haciendo uso de sus habilidades ninjas salió corriendo de allí, dejando al pelinegro con las palabras en la boca._

_**Fin de Flash-Back**_

Y así es como había llegado a su casa, más precisamente a su habitación, con la cara roja, el cabello despeinado y unos ojos sin brillo, sin emoción, sin vida.

Sabía que tenía que seguir adelante, claro que sí, se lo había prometido a él y si era necesario olvidar su dieta y comer kilos y kilos de helado para poder desahogarse, lo haría. Si tenía que pasar noches enteras derramando lágrimas, lo haría. Estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de sacarlo de su mente, de su alma y más importante, de su corazón. Porque ella era Ino Yamanaka, la chica con una hermosa cabellera rubia, unos hipnotizantes ojos azules, un cuerpo de infarto y una carismática personalidad, lo más cercano a la perfección, sin duda alguna conseguiría dejar atrás a ese _**amor no correspondido**_.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor: ¡Ya lo terminé! Al fin, sinceramente me gustó como quedó, no totalmente, hay cosas que estoy segura de que cambiaría, pero la secundaria me está matando y el poco tiempo que tengo de descanso lo utilizo para dormir. Espero que les haya gustado, acepto todo tipo de críticas, siempre y cuando estas sean constructivas, si hay algo que no les gustó, creen que tengo que mejorar o no les pareció bien siéntanse con todo el derecho de decírmelo ─sin ningún insulto─. También quiero aclarar que estuve investigando sobre estos personajes ─ ¿Sabían cuál era el nombre de Ino?─ y ya sé que Sai si tuvo a alguien que lo quiso ─su casi hermano, Shin─ pero yo me refería en el tema….amoroso.<strong>

**¡Se despide, Hanabi Inuzuka!**

**PD: Pido disculpas si los personajes quedaron algo OoC, de ser así sepan que no fue mi intención.**


End file.
